


Cherry Collection

by TomorrowTakesForever



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurts So Good, I like to make Aaron suffer, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, MinRon - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowTakesForever/pseuds/TomorrowTakesForever
Summary: It was of a deep color of red, but the cherries had long ago become bitter.Aaron wondered if it had always been his fault.





	Cherry Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I started this today and finished it—you guessed it—today.
> 
> It's not exactly my proudest or most serious work, but I really wanted to post something for them before September began. 
> 
> Watch me have like ten more stories up for them before the year ends. That's just how much they've got me whipped. 
> 
> Do you have a plot? (sorry peeps but specifically Minron in this ocassion.) Send it to me!

The sultry, blazing desire to get it over with once and for all had been heavy in Aaron’s chest for the last few weeks. It was of a deep color of red; similar to the cherries he used to pick up from his garden when he was ten and he ate them alone in secret. His guilty hands always behind his back when he strolled back inside and he hid his colored fingertips. 

But he specifically felt the growing necessity to do it whenever Minhyun came back late from work. Whenever he quietly looked at him from his side of the bed, scrupulously loosening his black tie and placing it neatly on the chair next to their bed with unexplainable finesse. Aaron figured that Minhyun knew very well that he was observing him, which explained why he took his sweet time before disappearing in the bathroom for half an hour, at least. 

Aaron would pretend to be asleep when he came back out, then. And he dwelled into the fact that Minhyun always sighed in resignation and went to bed in silence as if he didn't want to wake him. 

He was growing impatient every day. He read his favorite novel every night to distract his mind from all the dark scenarios filling his head to the brim, but when he'd fallen into the realization that he had been reading the same paragraph for the last four days, he closed the book and watched it burn on the fireplace. 

Minhyun had left his drawer half open that morning, and even though he'd lived under the same roof as him for years, Aaron was taken aback when he saw that there was a picture of them taped on the surface of the dark wood. His tears were never seen, because he made sure to spill them when Minhyun wasn't home, but for the first time in months, he couldn't care less if Minhyun bursted through that door and found him crying like the coward he was. 

Of course Minhyun didn't, though; he was always arriving at either ten or eleven, reeking of man cologne and blinking at his general direction with all the (little) love he still had left for him. 

And two weeks later, when neither him nor Minhyun had taken the initiative at all, Aaron stopped him before he could lock himself in the bathroom and whispered, “You looked really beautiful today.”

Minhyun stopped himself from looking at him in the eyes when he spoke and his eyebrow twitched. “What?”

Aaron smiled like he hadn't done for the last few days, and Minhyun actually spared him a proper glance then, looking like he'd forgotten his face from the way he seemed to scan every inch of his face in the lookout of— _ something _ , really. 

“I just thought you looked lovely.”

The silence spread for a minute, quietly turning into three until Minhyun whispered, “And you realized that today?”

Aaron blinked, words in his mind overlapping with incoherent sentences and yet his mouth couldn't keep up rationally any longer. “ _ No _ . Everyday.” 

The air around them was as toxic as it had been for the last few days, weeks, months. Possibly even  _ years _ , but they’d never openly admit it to anyone. Much less to each other. 

And before they knew it, Minhyun’s bare-back was on the white sheets that night and the next and the next after that too; moving along the creases of the expensive pillows under his hips when Aaron kissed the skin of his thighs with warm lips that tainted his tender skin like red cherries. 

His lover had always been sensitive, and there was no difference when Aaron's breath was dangerous hitching on his throat as he whispered confessions that were only ever there during times of intimacy and never during sleepless nights or during breakfast.

“ _ Aaron _ ,” Minhyun moaned loudly and it was beautiful. 

His hands were all over his body at once, holding Minhyun’s hips in place and stuttering on the back of his legs as he struggled to place them around his shoulders. The tattoo on his shoulder-blade burnt with passion when Minhyun’s skin came into contact with him; and it took a lot of effort for him not to stop halfway and wipe his tears with the back of his fists. 

He had gotten way skinnier and he hadn't even noticed. But when Minhyun pressed a palm on his flat chest, similarly to the way he did when he was on top of him roughly kissing and thrusting inside him a long time ago, it made him envision and wonder if this was only another of his wicked dreams. 

But the whimpers near his mouth when Minhyun reached to kiss him reckoned that this was very real and very  _ right.  _

“Say that you… love me.” 

He didn't even hesitate, and that made it somehow worse, Aaron thought. “I love you. Love you so much, I'm hurting.” 

“How much?” Minhyun exhaled and his eyes locked with his for the third time that night. “How much are you hurting?”

“Enough.” 

“Just enough?”

“Yes.” 

Minhyun held Aaron closer, shutting his eyes and kissing his neck and it felt like poisonous daggers being pointed at his skin, never quite cutting but only threatening to hurt him if he made the wrong move. 

“How much do  _ you _ love me?” Aaron asked when he was about to reach for the stars under his eyelids. 

It takes him a second or two, but Aaron felt like it was longer. “Enough to  _ die _ .” 

“Okay,” Aaron whispered and it was finished; they both finished and he pressed his lips on Minhyun’s head, silencing his heart and loud breathing with the serenity that came after Minhyun held his hand. 

He closed his eyes, clinging onto Minhyun like he'd lose him after tonight (because truthfully, what if?) and he stopped him from going to the bathtub that night. Too scared that he would purposefully choke with the bath bubbles and his own tears. 

Minhyun looked at him with red lips, red cheeks, a red neck and red eyes. But as much as he squinted and prayed, Aaron no longer thought that they looked like  _ cherries _ and the realization dug a hole in his heart. Because the sweetness had somehow gone ripe and it only left a trail of solitude and Aaron wondered if it had been his fault. 

Minhyun looked at him, stargazed and used. 

And Aaron beamed, holding both of his heated cheeks softly and kissing Minhyun’s mouth slowly as he murmured— so delicately, over again, today and tomorrow, “you really do taste like cherries, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know? 
> 
> But thank you for reading. I'm writing a single dads Minron plot which might be over 30K words so that looks more promising than 1K senseless angst! 
> 
> Follow me on @dabbingminhyun for daily Minron tweets aha. 
> 
> And comments make me happy; even if it's just a smiley face I will appreciate it. Have a good weekend!


End file.
